Un amour pas si impossible que sa
by AyumiKoroi Shitsune
Summary: Kaoru était amoureux. Mais pas de n'importe qui, non, de son frère jumeau ! Mais il savait que son frère n'avait d'yeux que pour Haruhi. Ou peut-être pas..


Kaoru était installé bien confortablement dans son lit, ou devrais-je dire, dans leur lit. Il repensait a son jumeau, son double, son ami, mais surtout, celui qu'il aimait. Il ne cessait de pensé a lui. Et à chaque fois, il souffrait. Car Hikaru ne l'aimait pas lui, non, il l'aimait elle, la seule personne qui avait réussie à les différencier. Haruhi. Il l'aimait bien lui aussi. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait cessé de la haïr. Il lui en voulait d'avoir sût prendre le coeur d'Hikaru, mais encore plus de ne pas l'aimé. Car elle faisait juste souffrir Hikaru. Son Hikaru.

- Kaoru ! Je suis de retour !

Il n'avais aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit. Encore moins lui, Hikaru. Comme depuis des semaines, il se dotta d'un sourire qui se voulait sincère. Kaoru descendit patiemment sous le regard interrogateur de son double.

- Bah enfin ! Je m'ennuyais moi !

- Sa va Kaoru ? Je veux dire, t'as l'air bizarre.

- Tu trouves ? Parce que je vais très bien moi !

- Si tu le dis.. Au fait ! Devines quoi ?

Kaoru le savait. Il parlerait encore et encore d'elle, sans arrêt, sans voir la douleur qui envahissait son coeur. Sans voir le désespoir de son jumeau. Sans même voir ces sombres pensées... Kaoru essaya malgré tout de ne pas se défaire de son sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Haruhi m'a invité pour les vacances avec elle ! Oui bon, il y'aura le King, mais je serais avec Haruhi. J'suis trop content !

Son coeur se serra. Partir en vacances ? Certes. Avec Haruhi ET le King ? Certes. Mais et lui ? Kaoru ne put se sentir attristé. Son double, celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde partait en vacances. Non seulement avec Haruhi, mais sans lui. Jamais, non jamais auparavant ils ne restaient ensembles durant les vacances. Il la haïssait. Si seulement.. Si seulement elle n'existait pas ! Il se répéta durant des secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. La ou pas, Hikaru ne l'aimerais jamais dans se sens-la. Jamais.

- C'est super ! Vous allez partir ou ?

- Au Caraïbes !

De pire en pire. Ils avaient prévus d'y allés, avant qu'Haruhi ne débarque.

- C'est bien pour toi ! Profite en pour te déclaré à Haruhi.

Hikaru ne put que ressentir une légère tristesse. Haruhi ne l'aimait pas. Et Kaoru avait l'air d'accorder peut d'importance au fait qu'ils ne seraient pas ensembles. Il était content d'y aller avec Haruhi, oui, mais il devait bien s'avoué que laissé son frère Kaoru sans lui l'attristait un minimum.

- J'essayerais.. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Qu'on ne puissent pas y'aller ensembles.

A ton avis. Evidemment que oui ! Mais il n'en voulait pas qu'à Hikaru, mais a cette fille. Mais bon, dans tout les cas, qu'il réponde que cela le dérangeait, sa ne changerai en aucun cas. Il savait que même si s'était pour lui, Hikaru ne voudrait pour rien au monde refusé de partir avec Haruhi. Personne ne le savait mieux que Kaoru. Il mit un moment avant de répondre.

- Un peu.. Mais de toute façon, j'avais prévu d'y allé avec une amie..

Mensonge. Kaoru n'avait même pas d'amies filles, juste des fans ! Mais il ne voulait absolument pas faire pâle figure devant Hikaru. De toute façon, Hikaru n'en avait rien a faire. Rien.

- Ah vraiment ? Tant mieux alors, j'avais peur que tu ne m'en veuille.

- T'inquiète, tu peux y'allé l'esprit tranquille dans ce cas !

- Ouais t'as raison.. C'est qui ton "amie " ?

- Oh sa t'intéresse ? C'est juste une fille que j'ai rencontré au Lycée, elle est sympa.

- Ok. Sa me soulage alors.

Hikaru se sentait bizarre, il se sentait comme si on lui avait arraché son coeur. Il se mit a penser a un moment s'il avait des sentiments pour Kaoru. N'importe quoi. Il aimait Haruhi, non ? Oui. C'était le cas. Mais, ces temps-ci, ces sentiments pour elle s'envolaient au fur et a mesure.. Il ne savait plus quoi pensait. Et il n'avait en réalité aucune envie de laissé Kaoru pendant ces vacances, il avait même voulu que son frère lui dise de resté, mais a la place, il lui avait juste dit d'y allé tranquillement. Il été aussi jaloux. Jaloux de cette fille avec qui SON frère allait resté durant plus de Deux semaines.. Trop jaloux. Il voulait juste savoir qui elle était, et allait lui dire de ne pas approché son jumeau. Mais pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Il n'en savait rien. Il était censé aimait Haruhi non ? Non. Il aimait Haruhi.

- Bon, je vais y'allé, mon amie m'attend.

Hikaru pesta intérieurement contre cette pimbêche. Si seulement il savait..

- Ah, d'accord. Tu rentreras tard ?

- Je pense.

- Si tu ne me voix pas, c'est que je suis avec Haruhi.

Cette fois, c'était Kaoru qui pestait contre la demoiselle. Il voulait retenir Hikaru. Mais non, il était tellement lâche !

- Okay frérot ! Bon a tout a l'heure !

- Ouais !

Kaoru sortit rapidement. Il ne voulait que resté avec Hikaru, mais s'il ne parlait que d'Haruhi, sa ne servait à rien. Il arriva dans une ruelle déserte et sombre en cette soirée; il était tout de même Vingt et Une heure. Il s'attarda dans ses pensées un moment, et pesta plusieurs injures, avant de frappé violemment le mur de son poing droit qui finissa en sang, dévoilant même les os de Kaoru. Et, avant même de s'en rendre compte, il pleurait. Non pas a cause de sa grande plaie béante sur son poing, mais a cause de ses sentiments envers celui qui hantait son coeur, Hikaru. Il regrettait. De l'aimer, d'être son jumeau, ses sentiments trop sincères et profond a son égard.. N'ayant que son jumeau en tête, il se laissa sombrer dans ses pensées, recroquevillé dans un coin de la ruelle sombre; il n'avait qu'un seule envie a ce moment-la, se bourrer pour oublier Hikaru.

* * *

_**Voilàà !**_

_**Première fiction que je fais, ou plutôt que je poste sur .**_

_**Et j'espère que ce début vous plaît pour commencé !**_

_**Une reviews pour me donner votre avis ne serait pas de refus. :D**_

_**La suite dans maximum Une semaine ! Possible que je fasse entre temps un ou plusieurs Os ou fiction.**_

_**Peut-être pas sur ce couple ni Ouran..**_

_**Bref, au prochain chapitre ! *O***_


End file.
